superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Credits
Opening Logo and Credits WALT DISNEY PICTURES * Walt Disney Pictures presents in association with * Silver Screen Partners IV =Honey, I Shrunk the Kids= With the Voice Talents Of * Rick Moranis * Matt Frewer * Marcia Strassman * Kristine Sutherland * Thomas Brown * Jared Rushton * Amy O'Neill and * Robert Oliveri Casting * Mike Fenton C.S.A. * Judy Taylor C.S.A. * Lynda Gordon Music by * James Horner Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan Production Design * Gregg Fonscea Art Direction * Michael A. Peraza Jr. * Donald A. Towns * Hiro Nirita Editor * Michael A. Stevenson A.C.E. Co-Producers * Brian Yuzma and * Jon Landau Executive Producers * Steven Spielberg * Thomas G. White Story by * Stuart Gordon & * Brian Yuzna & * Ed Naha Screenplay by * Ed Naha and * Tom Schulman Produced by * Thomas Schumacher and * Penney Finkelman Cox Directed by * Mike Gabriel and * Joe Johnston Ending Credits and Logo Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Layout: David A. Dunnet * Backgrounds: Donald A. Towns * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Mark Dindal * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin STORY Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson * Artistic Coordinator Christopher Jenkins CHARACTER ANIMATION * Supervising Animators Robert Rodriguez, Mark Henn, Stephen Hillenburg, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, John McKimson, Ruben Aquino, Andreas Deja, Matthew O'Callaghan, Ed Newmann, Donald Kushner * Animators Michael Cedeno, Jay Jackson, Will Finn, Rick Farmiloe, Barry Temple, Doug Krohn, Shawn E. Keller, James Baxter, Leon Joosen, David Pruiksma, Kathy Zielinski, Russ Edmonds, Dan Jeup, Jorgen Klubien, David P. Stephan, Phil Young, Chris Bailey, Ellen Woodbury, Anthony DeRosa, Tony Fucile, Ron Husband, David Cutler, Chris Wahl, David A. Pacheco, Nik Ranieri, Chuck Harvey, Tony Anselmo, Dave Spafford, Tom Sito, Rob Minkoff, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Mark Kausler * Animating Assistants Humberto DeLaFuente, Geefwee Boedoe, Carole Holliday, Arland Barron * Rough Inbetweeners Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski CLEAN-UP ANIMATION * Supervising Character Leads Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese, Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri, Joe Roman * Character Leads David Feiss, John Williamson, Andre Tougas, Andrew Schulz, Dan Haskett * Key Assistants Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann, Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham * Assistant Animators Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito * Breakdown Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen * Inbetweeners Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes * Corrections Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek SPECIAL EFFECTS * Supervising Effects Animators David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Effects Animators Ted C. Kierscey, David A. Bossert, Kelvin Yasuda, Mark Myer, Eusebio Torres, Christine Harding, Barry Cook, Glenn Chaika, Mark Dindal * Key Effects Assistants Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators Dan Chaika, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Margaret Craig-Chang, Mabel Gesner, Tom Hush, Craig Littell-Herrick, Mike Nguyen, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, John Tucker * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West KEY LAYOUT/WORKBOOK Larry Leker, Fred Craig, Lorenzo E. Martinez, Tom Shannon, Tanya Wilson, Thom Enriquez, Rasoul Azadani, Daniel St. Pierre, Fred Cline, Bill Perkins, James Beihold * Layout Assistants Mark Kalesniko, Fred Craig, Marc S. Christenson, Jennifer Yuan, Mac George, Rene Garcia, Dan McHugh, Roxy Steven * Blue Sketch Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill BACKGROUNDS Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Doug Ball, Philip Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter * Assistant Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Additional Backgrounds Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington * Character Design Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Visual Development Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare * Production Consultants-Visual Development Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Material Andrew Chapman, Randy Cartwright, Will Finn, Broose Johnson, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Dave Pruiksma, Nik Ranieri * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * Animation Editors James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * First Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner, Barbara Gerety * Assistant Editors James Melton, H. Lee Peterson, Scot Scalise Cast * Rick Moranis as Wayne Szalinski * Matt Frewer as Russell 'Russ' Thompson, Sr. * Marcia Strassman as Diane Szalinski * Kristine Sutherland as Mae Thompson * Thomas Wilson Brown as Russell 'Russ' Thompson, Jr. * Jared Rushton as Ronald 'Ron' Thompson * Amy O'Neill as Amy Szalinski * Robert Oliveri as Nick 'Nicky' Szalinski * Carl Steven as Tommy Pervis * Mark L. Taylor as Don Forrester * Kimmy Robertson as Gloria Forrester * Lou Cutell as Dr. Brainard * Laura Waterbury as Female Cop * Trevor Galtress as Male Cop * Martin Aylett as Harold Boorstein * Janet Sunderland as Lauren Boorstein * Craig Richard Nelson as Prof. Frederickson * Production Manager: Baker Bloodworth * Color Models Supervisor: Elrene Cowan * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Rick Sullivan * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Xerographic Camera Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Xerographic Check/Inking Supervisor: Carmen Sanderson * Final Check Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Assistant Director: Michael Serrian Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter * Cleanup: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Jim Ballantine Assistant Production Managers ** Editorial: Deborah Tobias ** Layout: Patricia Hicks ** Animation: Leslie Hough ** Visual Effects: Brett Hayden ** Computer Graphics: Dan Philips ** Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams ** Compositing & Retakes: Suzi Vissotzky ** Florida Unit: Paul Steele ** Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox COMPUTER GRAPHICS IMAGERY * Computer Animation Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Linda Bel, Gregory Griffith, James R. Tooley * Computer Assistants Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Dan Philips * Computer Animation Software Engineers Mary Jane Turner, Scott F. Johnston, Edward Kummer * Digital Painting: Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez * Airbrush: John Emerson, Bill Arance * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Color Modelists Cindy Finn, Christina Stocks, Brigitte Strother, Linda Webber * Color Model Painters Betsy Ergenbright, Carolyn Guske, Linda McCall * Color Model Development: Barbara McCormack, Jill Stirdivant * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Ann Tucker * Animation Checking Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Bob Revell, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * 2D Animation Processors David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Production Coordinator: Brett Hayden * Effects Coordinator: Jonathan Levit * Script Supervisor: Nancy Parent ENGINEERING * Engineering Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Engineering Development David Coons, Scot Greenidge, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Marty Prager * Engineering Support Raul Anaya, Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Bruce Hatakeyama, Pradeep Hiremath, Kiran Bhakta Joshi, Brad Lowman, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Mark M. Tokunagam Paul Yanover * Pixar Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Production Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Sandee Terzis * Production Assistants Kirk Bodyfelt, Holly E. Bratton, Kevin L. Briggs, Greg Chalekian, Matthew Garbera, Sean Hawkins, Eric Lee, Tod Marsden, Karenna Mazur, Janet McLaurin, Laura Perrotta, Laurie Sacks, Dale A. Smith, Christopher Tapia, Kevin Traxler, Anthony Rocco * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Dorothy McKim * Production Accountants Kyle Patterson, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Production Coordinators: Charlie Desrochers, Kevin Wade * Animated Title Sequence by: Kroyer Films, Inc. ** Digital Animator: Brian Jennings * Main Title Animation: Mark M. Pompian ** Checking: Pat Sito ** Animators: Andrew Stanton, Eric Stefani * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Ink & Paint Secretary: Cherie McGowan * Xerographic Camera Operators Bert Wilson, Robyn Roberts, Dean Stanley, Jo Ann Breuer * Key Xerographic Processors Sherri Vandoli, Janet Rea, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia * Xerographic Processors Leyla C. Amaro, Marlene Burkhart, Douglas E. Casper, Karen N. China, Warren Coffman, Bob Cohen, Diana Dixon, Kathy Gilmore, Suzanne Inglis, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Catherine F. Parotino * Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Xerographic Check/Inking Kris Brown, Laura Craig, Eleanor Dahlen, Maria Fenyvesi, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Gregory, Anne Hazard, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Karan Lee-Storr, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Tatsuko Watanabe * Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel * Mix & Match: Wilma L. Guénot, Ann Neale * Dispensary Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan, Shannon Fallis-Kane * Final Check Monica Albracht, Bonnie Blough, Deborah Mooneyham, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Howard F. Schwartz, Pat Sito * Cel Service Jessie Palubeski, Florida D'Ambrosio, Rose DiBucci, Frances Moralde, Teresita M. Proctor * Painting Supervisors Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter, Barbara Hamane * Assistant Supervisors James 'Jr' Russell, Janette Hulett * Mark-Up/Paint Checkers Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Rhonda Hicks, Tanya Moreau, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Ann Marie Sorenson, Annette Vandenberg * Painting Renee Alcazar, Joyce Alexander, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Chris Conklin, Patti Cowling, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon M. Dabek, Jean A. DuBois, Phyllis Fields, Joyce Frey, Etsuko Fujioka, Paulino Garcia, Karen Hepburn, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Melody Hughes, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Denise A. Link, Ashley Shurl Lupin, Teri McDonald, Debbie Mihara, Stephanie Myers, Chris Naylor, Belle Norman, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Patricia Pettinelli, Bruce Phillipson, Marilyn Pierson, Ronna Pincus, Gale A. Ralegh, Bonnie Ramsey, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Colene Riffo, Nellie Rodriguez, Ania Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Sheryl Ann Smith, Fumiko R. Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie A. Torocsik, Cookie Tricarico, Helga Vanden Berge, Britt van der Nagel, Irma Velez, Helen Vives, Cathy Walters, Kathy Day Wilbur, Susan Wileman, Denise Wogatzke, Lee Wood, Micki Zurcher, David J. Zywicki, Celeste McDonald-Perry * Additional Painting Services: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. * Painting Supervisor: Bethann McCoy * Florida Studio Tour · Ink & Paint Fran Kirsten, Al Kirsten, Andrew Simmons, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert Kerr, Mike Lusby, Pam Manes Darley, Monica Mendez, Lisa Reinert, Laurie Sacks, Elsa Sesto, Joann Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon Vincent, Loretta Weeks, Victoria Winner, Irma Cartaya * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfennig * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman * Camera/Film Recorder Operations John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper * Animation Camera John Cunningham - Supervisor · Ed Austin, Errol Aubry, John Aardal, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dave Link, Roncie Hantke, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck Additional Camera Services * Available Light John Van Vliet, Joseph Thomas, Marti Julian, Rob Maine * Baer Animation Dan C. Larsen, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Damiani, Harry Moreau * Live Action Reference: Sherri Lynn Stoner, Joshua Finkel * Additional Voices "The Don Bluth Players" · John Carr, John Eddings, Dan Hofstedt, Dan Kuenster, Dan Molina, Mark Swan, Taylor Swanson, David N. Weiss, Dick Zondag, Bob Holt, Mickey Dolenz, Allan Melvin, Linda Hutson, Casey Kasem, Virginia Gregg, Don Messick, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Pat Stevens, Shirley Mitchell, Janet Waldo, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Nancy Cartwright, Philip L. Clarke, Patrick Pinney, Laura Summer * Additional Dialogue Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell POST PRODUCTION & MUSIC * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford Musicians * Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist * Ethmer Roten · Flute * James Thatcher · French Horn * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York * Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap * Los Angeles: Ken Watson * Sound Effects by: Mark Mangini, Dave Stone, MPSE, Weddington Productions * Supervising Sound Editors Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Denis Blackerby, Tim Webb, Tony Araki * PDL: Judy Nord * Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery * Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Process Lab Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes * Video Crew Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Projection: Don Henry * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Timer: Tom Shaffer * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Trainees Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos * Rendering on Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling Software by Alias Research, Inc. * Digital Film Recorders by Celco Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Titles & Opticals by Cinema Research Corporation * Special Thanks to Albert Tavares, Arlene Schwartz, Lulu Washington * Color by Motion Film Lab * Filmed in Panavision * Prints by Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * No. 29385 Motion Picture Association of America This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. © MCMLXXXIX THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC FROM WALT DISNEY Records Distributed by BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. WALT DISNEY PICTURES Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Series Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Silver Screen Partners IV